Many animals are attracted to heat emitting structures or equipment. In particular, most cats and dogs, whether domesticated, wild or feral, typically enjoy lying on heat emitting surfaces, such as the protective hoods of motor vehicles, when the outside air temperature is cool. Unfortunately, animals resting on certain heat emitting surfaces can damage the surface by scratching or biting the surface. Owners or guardians of heat emitting equipment or structures are thus rightly concerned that the attraction of animals to the equipment or structure may result in damage to the equipment or structure. This potential damage may be aesthetic only, as in visible paint scratches, or may be more severe in effect, such as encourage rusting or loss of structural integrity of a surface or protective cover. In addition, as animals often engage in repetitive behavior, by intentionally or by accident, permitting a cat or dog to rest on a heat emitting structure even once may heighten the probability of continual attempts by the animal to gain access to the structure.
Conversely, pet owners are typically pleased to see a pet pleasantly resting on a warm surface. The sympathy of the pet owner for a pet may inhibit the pet owner from denying access to a warm surface, such as hood of a motor vehicle heated by the motor of the vehicle. In addition, pet owners often enjoy providing toys and materials that enhance the lives of their pets. Observing the attractiveness of these pet toys and materials to the pet may provide a sense of satisfaction and pride to the pet owner. The aesthetic value to humans of the pet toy or material may also be of value to the pet owner, as a pleasing design or appearance of the toy or material may be appreciated by other persons or by the pet owner.
There is, therefore, a long felt need to protect the surface of a heat emitting equipment or structure from damage caused by animals attracted by the heat. In addition, there is a long felt need to provide products that pet owners can use to increase the perceived quality of life of a pet or other animal.